Never Saw It Coming
by forever changed
Summary: This idea came about after what happened to Randy Orton after the RAW on 8.16.04 when my friends and I were talking about what we would do to Evolution for what they did to him. Surprise ending, please RR!


**Okay, first I need to say, WHYYYY???? ::cries:: Okay, now that I have that out of my system, this story came into my mind after we were all talking about what happened to Randy after RAW on 8.16. 04 Special thanks to Chica for the title ::hugs:: what would I do without you? ;)**

The room seemed to be full of nervous energy as the six friends sat anxiously awaiting Randy's match for the World Title. They had all known each other for centuries it seemed, and they couldn't quite grasp the fact that all of this was really happening for them. It seemed that it was only yesterday when they had stumbled upon the world of wrestling and decided that he would join in on the game, and now here he was getting a shot at the world title, their leader would soon be the most important man on RAW. None were more excited about this however, than his girlfriend Amanda. It had been her who had brought up the subject first of him pursuing a wrestling career, and she had also been the one who had, by ways unknown, gotten him a deal with the WWE, the biggest wrestling federation on the planet. Now on this night for Summerslam, they six friends, Randy and Amanda along with sister Jenna, and their best friends Heather, Rae, and Meagan, sat in Randy's locker room none saying a word all lost in their own personal thoughts.

"You nervous" Randy asked the girls, smiling slightly, finally breaking the silence that threatened to drive them all insane.

"Nervous about what? We have never doubted your talents in the ring, and tonight you will prove that fact" Amanda smiled back at the man trying to lighten the mood of the room. She could already tell that he was nervous, all of his trademark cockiness fallen away to nothing, even if he was trying not to let it show. Startled out of her thoughts as the door was slammed open, Amanda looked up to find the other three members of Evolution walking into the room.

"Starting the party early, are we Orton" Hunter asked smirking as he surveyed the room and all of the girls inside of it. He had never met any of them and didn't know who they were.

Winking at Randy before he had a chance to respond Heather stood up and ran her hand over the man's large chest. "Of course he is, you wanna join the party" she purred causing Meagan and Jenna to turn away so the man wouldn't see the giggles they were struggling to hold at bay. Despite the stigma their people had been labeled with, they were not all driven by lust, Heather however seemed to fit the bill perfectly. She like so many other girls with their gifts, loved to drive the men crazy flirting with them before turning and walking away, and was quite good at it. Amanda, knowing what she was doing just rolled her eyes, but seeing Hunter's reaction to her friend's advances she knew how this group was motivated and took that as a sign as she stood and walked up to Dave.

"Mmm, I get this one" she smirked as she licked her lips slightly, his obvious interest in her now apparent to everyone.

"Okay, I am so not taking Flair, you can have him" Meagan whispered to Jenna, the two finally giving in and bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Damn it Meagan, you always ruin our fun" Rae yelled, the two men looking at each other in confusion before turning to Randy.

"What the hell is going on here Randy" Hunter asked noticing that the girl in front of him was laughing too. That wasn't the reaction he was generally used to when a girl started hitting on him.

"Sorry man, I didn't wanna ruin it. Rae would've st--err killed me. This is my girlfriend Amanda, and our friends Heather, Rae and Meagan, and the one over there is Amanda's sister Jenna. They all flew up to see me in action tonight, awed by my greatness and all. You know, the usual" Randy explained, the Orton smirk now flashing brightly as he slowly returned to his normal cocky self.

"Okay, so no partying then" Ric asked still confused as to what was going on.

Rolling her eyes at the older man, Meagan stood up and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go down and find my seat, the show is about to start" she stated to the girls who one by one turned to follow her out of the room.

"Good luck tonight baby" Amanda spoke to Randy, kissing him before heading out to follow the other girls.  
---------------  
"Damn, just hurry up and RKO him so this will be over. I think I'm gonna go crazy seeing all this blood out here" Jenna grumbled to herself watching the blood forming in Randy's mouth. It was the middle of his match with Chris, and the girls had been on the edge of their seats the whole time.

Suddenly as if reading her mind, Randy sprang an RKO out of nowhere and pinned Benoit 1, 2, 3 for the win. The five girls immediately jumped to their feet, going crazy over the win as the announcer made the final call. "The winner, and new World Champion...Randy Orton" he yelled as Meagan reached out to grab Amanda before she fell over, tears streaming down the girls' faces.  
---------------  
"Damn, I wish we could've stayed another day" Heather grumbled to the small group of girls gathered in the living room of the large house they all shared to watch Monday Night RAW. They were all exhausted, having stayed out all night, celebrating Randy's victory, barely catching their plane back to Texas ten minutes before it took off.

"Me too, but you know that we couldn't stay away that long. We still have things that need to be taken care of here" Amanda spoke before shushing the girls as Randy came out for his match that night.

"Fuckin' ridiculous! I can't believe that bastard is making him defend his title already" Rae yelled at no one in particular.

"He'll be fine, quit worrying so much. Randy has been through way worse" Meagan replied dodging the shoe that was sailing towards her head.

"Yeah, but I'm worried though guys. Hunter's little pep talk was a little too...I dunno. But it didn't sound right to me" Jenna voiced a concern that all of the girls had been thinking about the whole match.

"Yes! He did it" Rae screamed the girls all jumping up when Randy retained the title, Jenna's comment now falling to the wayside.

"Wait a minute...what's that he's saying" Jenna asked as one by one the girls stopped jumping to watch their worst fears come true. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Triple H's thumbs up slowly turned over, Batista then slamming him down to the ring floor. The whole situation had taken Randy by surprise, and now there was nothing he could do about it...not in front of thousands of viewers anyway.

"Holy hell" was all Amanda could manage, all of the girls still in shock as they watched the three older members of Evolution manhandle her boyfriend.

Meagan was the first to regain her composure as she quickly ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later, keys and cellphone in hand. "Grab your stuff and let's go...now" she yelled at the girls before heading out to her 4Runner. Nodding in understanding, the girls quickly grabbed a few things and ran out the front door to join Meagan.  
---------------  
"Did you actually fuckin' think that we would just let what you did go as if nothing had happened" Amanda yelled, her fist connecting with Hunter's nose. "I know Randy told you about us, did you think that he was joking and that nothing would happen to you? Nobody, and I do mean nobody attacks one of our own without paying" she yelled looking around at the other girls who were shouting similar threats as they beat an already near lifeless Batista and Flair.

Hearing something move behind them the girls all halted their attack, turning to see Randy, eyes blood red, fangs bared standing before them.

"Turn them" he instructed, his very words seeming to cause the three men deep agony.

"But Randy..." Meagan started, confused at the orders.

"I said turn them. The will spend an eternity paying for their betrayal" he interrupted, his eyes not leaving Hunter's broken body.

"As you wish" Amanda replied looking at the girls and nodding slightly before bearing her fangs and sinking them into the soft flesh of Hunter's neck.  
---------------  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
After the group's confrontation with Evolution on that night one year ago they had walked away leaving the men to fend for themselves with no help for the blood lust that would soon take over their lives. The men had disappeared from sight after that night, not even returning to the wrestling world that they had loved for so long. The disappearances had gone unexplained, and it had been a great tragedy for the WWE, fans and wrestlers alike, but to the six that knew the truth, it would only be a matter of time. Randy held the title for an amazing 11 months before deciding to retire from wrestling, deciding to join his girls, who had tirelessly been on the hunt for the elusive trio since they had disappeared.

"We've found them. It's only a matter of time now before we have them right where we want them" Meagan replied walking into their house smiling evilly as she sat at the table with Randy and Amanda. The other girls were still out feeding and wouldn't be back until dawn. Although a lot of things rumored to be truth among vampires were indeed fact, their allergy to sunlight was not one of them but it was more convenient to feed at night when they could hide in the shadows and no one would know what they were doing.

"Good work, it seems that Hunter will soon become the hunted once again." Randy sneered standing from the table. His revenge had been long awaited and soon his 'friends' would have to face judgment, they just needed a bit more time, the one thing that Randy had plenty of to spare.

**Well that's the story, thanks for letting me vent :D! Please R/R**


End file.
